Scream: The New Generation
by SCRE4M Generations
Summary: Whats his motive? Does he even Have one? Ghost face is back again but this time he isn't after Sydney hes after a group of college kids. See why he's doing it.. if he even has a reason
1. Kloe

(Fade in from black, a girl is talking on the phone

Alone in the house.)

Girl #1- No, she died in the first one.

Girl #2- Oh, yeah I remember.

Girl #1- Yeah, it was like a two second death scene.

(Beep comes from the phone; she looks at the screen -

and it says private)

Girl #1- Amy hold on somebody's on the other line.

Girl #2- Okay call you later.

(She answers the phone)

Girl #1- Hello

D.V. – Who is this?

Girl #1- Kloe.

D.V - Kloe huh.

Kloe - Um yeah. Who are you calling for?

D.V - Would it be weird if I said you?

Kloe - Ha-ha, very funny, well whoever you're calling for isn't here. Everybody went to a party.

D.V - How come you didn't go?

Kloe - Cause I hate parties, especially college ones

D.V. – Why not don't you think they're fun?

Kloe - Yeah for people who like to see other people making out everywhere you

look no thank you that's not for me. And why do you keep asking me

questions?

D.V. – Because I like to know people before you die.

(Kloe sits up in shock)

Kloe - What did you just say?

(Phone hangs up)

Kloe - Hello, hello… Fuck.

(Phone rings, Kloe jumps in shock)

Kloe - Whoever this is it isn't fucking funny, I'm gonna call the…

Amy - Kloe calm down it's just me.

Kloe - Oh, Amy

Amy - Yeah why are you so nervous?

Kloe - Cause somebody said their gonna kill me.

Amy - It's probably some shithead playing a joke, don't think about it.

Kloe - Yeah you're probably right so why are you calling?

Amy - I called to say good luck with Fred tonight.

Kloe - What do you mean?

Amy - I mean I can't believe you're in the house alone with him.

Kloe - What are you talking about? Fred's not here.

Amy - Stop lying I saw somebody go in there, any way I gotta go

(Amy hangs up, Kloe hears

creaking coming from

upstairs.)

Kloe - (yelling) Fred are you up there, just come out you're fucking scaring me.

(Kloe starts walking around slowly, and stops when she

sees TURN AROUND written on the wall.)

Kloe - (whisper, to self) what?

(She turns around and sees a masked man

holding a knife over her head.)

Kloe - What the… aagh!

(She screams in pain as the killer slices her arm

She runs to the kitchen while the killer tries to

stab her but misses. She gets a vase and throws

it at him and it hits him on the head. She runs

upstairs and hides in the closet and dials a number.)

Operator – I'm sorry no service.

Kloe - Shit!

(She dials another number.)

Operator - I'm sorry no service.

Kloe - Fuck!

(She gets out of the closet and runs behind a corner and

starts dialing another number, but the killer comes and

grabs her by the throat.)

Kloe - Please don't kill me, please.

(The killer starts stabbing her in the stomach

and Kloe starts coughing up blood. The killer

raises her off the ground pinning her against the

wall. He puts the knife through her throat. The

killer takes her off the wall and throws her off of

the balcony. Then PRIVATE CALL appears on the

screen, scene goes to college party and shows Mady

and Cam talking.)

Cam - Was Kloe going to come?

Mady- I don't think so she was bitching earlier on how she hates party.

(Jakob, Lizzie, and Ricky are running toward them)

Lizzie- Guess what.

Cam- What's the gossip now Lizzie?

Ricky- Kloe was killed earlier.

Mady- O.k. guys that not funny.

Ricky- Were not kidding, somebody found her dead on the driveway.

Jacob- Yeah, she was stabbed in the stomach, throat, and then the person threw

her off the balcony

Mady- And how do you guys know that?

Lizzie- Cause there's cops and reporters everywhere.

Ricky- Yeah c'mon let's check it out.

.


	2. Crime Scene

(The group runs to the scene of the crime

and see a news reporter talking.)

Reporter- I'm Sydney Cloud signing off from Zeta Pi, thank you.

Lizzie- Oh my god can you believe Sydney is here?

Ricky- It's not really a big surprise.

(The group starts walking towards the crowd

when they see Officer Darrel talking to a cop.)

Mady- Hey, Darrel (she calls towards him.)

Darrel- (walking towards them.) Hey kids.

Jakob- Do you know who did it?

Darrel- No clue.

(Sydney is walking in their direction not paying

attention, and she bumps into Cam.)

Sydney- Watch where you're going.

Cam- Me. Bitch you bumped into me.

Sydney- Whatever I have better things to do fight with you.

(She starts walking off when she sees Mady)

Sydney- How's your mom doing? (Walks off)

Mady- (to self) Bitch

Jakob- Don't listen to that whore, she knows that she and your dad won't last.

(They see somebody rolling a covered body

into an ambulance.)

Darrel- Listen you guys aren't suppose to be here. (Walks off)

Lizzie- lets go.


	3. It kills to be teacher

( The next day while the group is at class)

Teacher- Does anybody know why that happens?

(Girl raises hand)

Teacher- Yes Logan

Jakob- Nobody gives a fuck about that.

Lizzie- yeah, and shouldn't we be talking about what happened last night?

Teacher- O.k. what do you want to know?

Mady- Shouldn't we all be scared like what if like the killer comes after us.

Cam- Yeah, and I don't want to die.

Logan- Nobody wants to die.

Cam- Shut the fuck up, nobody cares if you die.

(Everybody laughs even the teacher.)

Teacher- Tomorrow their gonna interveiw everyone individually.

Ricky- Yeah like their gonna find him.

(The bell rings they all leave, The scene goes to the group

Outside on a bench talking.)

Mady- I don't know about any of you, but shouldn't they be interveiwing this morning?

Ricky- I know he can gat all of us tonight.

Lizzie- Guys shut up your scaring me.

Jakob- Its alright there's over 700 hundred kids here, I doubt he'll come after us.

Cam- Unless he's after us.

Mady- Cam, shut up youre freaking me out now.

(Scene changes to the teacher working at his desk, alone)

Teacher- Damn how did some of these kids make it to college.

(Cell phone rings, he picks it up and sees Private Caller, he answers it.)

Teacher- Hello

D.V.- Hello, Garza

Garza- Who is this?

D.V.- You don't need to know.

Garza- Listen I have papers to grade, and I don't have time foor your crap, who the hell is this.

(Phone hangs up.)

Garza- Hello… Whatever fucker

(He starts to work again, and his phone rings.)

Garza- Listen fucker I don't have time for your jokes who the fuck is this.

D.V.- Lets just say Ghost face.

(Phone hangs up and Garza hears a noise from outsideand he checks it out.)

Garza- Who's out there?

(He steps out of the room. You see something black run into room.)

Garza- Damn kids.( walks back in room.)

(When he walks in the room the killer emerges from behind the door and stabs Garza in the back.)

Garza- (screams)

( He falls onto floor and turns around til hes on his back.)

Garza- Who the fuck are you?!

(Killer starts stabbing him in the chest. Garza struggles away and grabs his phone but the killer grabs him and throws him on the floor, He stabs him in the throat.)

Garza- (barely audible) Help!

( The killer stabs him until he is dead.)


	4. Interveiws

(Scene cuts to Cam and Mady watching the news in their dorm the mext day.)  
Sydney- (on TV.) This morning a student found Jared Garza, a college teacher lying dead in his classroom, He was stabbed in the back, throat, and multiple times in the chest. The school is being shut down due to this death and the death of a student a few days ago, but the cops will be interviewing some kids today.

(Cam turns off the television.)

Cam- Great another fucking murder.

Mady-I know they should've done the interviews yesterday maybe they would've caught him already.

(Lizzie enters the room.)

Lizzie- So who do you think did it?

Cam- I bet Ricky did it.

Lizzie- Why Ricky?

Cam- Because he's the perfect boyfriend and he just happens to be a horror fanatic.

Lizzie- Screw you, Cam

Mady- Guys shut the hell up your pissing me off.

(Girl comes in and stands in the doorway.)

Girl- Mady, the cops want to talk to you.

Mady- Kay thinks, Jen

(Jen walks away and Mady gets up to leave.)

Mady- Guys try not to kill each other while I'm gone.

(She leaves the room, scene goes to Mady sitting in an office and talking to Darrel.0

Darrel- So Mady how did you know Kloe?

Mady- We were in the same soriety.

Darrel- Where were you at the time she got murdered?

Mady- Ugh… at a party.

Darrel- How come she didn't go?

Mady- I don't know… she doesn't like parties

Darrel- O.K thanks Mady, Bye

Mady- Bye

(She leaves)


	5. The attempt

(The group is outside on a bench talking.)

Cam- What kinds of questions did they ask you, Mady?

Mady-Well, they asked if I knew Kloe.

Cam- Oh yeah they asked me that too.

Ricky-(to Jakob) Did they ask you about the Sydney Prescott case?

Jakob- Yeah they did.

Lizzie- What's the Sydney Prescott case?

Ricky- A few years ago there was a girl named Sydney Prescott and this killer tried to kill her and all of

her friends.

Mady- Why would they ask about that?

Ricky- Because the murders are kind of the same. An innocent girl dies and starts the whole thing, then the teacher dies after that. Ids stay clear from garages if I were you, Cam.

Cam- Why?

Ricky- The best friend dies in the garage next.

Cam- What makes you think that I'm the best friend?

Ricky- Cause the killer is probably aiming for Mady.

Mady- Why, what did I do?

Ricky- Just a hunch.

Jakob- Fuck off Ricky, you're the biggest suspect of us all.

Mady- I gotta go.

(She runs off. She goes to her soriety and runs to her room and goes to sleep crying. She is waken by Lizzie's shaking.)

Lizzie- Mady wake up.

Mady- Ugh…what?

Lizzie- All the girls are going to a party, do you want to come.  
Mady- I don't think so.

(Cam comes from the bathroom.)

Cam- Are you sure its going to be a lot of fun.

Mady- I got a lot of homework.

Lizzie- whatever you say. C'mon Cam.

(They leave, Mady goes back to sleep. A little bit later her cell phone rings . She answes it.)

Mady-(tired voice) Hello?

D.V- Who is this?

Mady- Um, who were you calling for?

D.V.- No one in particular.

Mady- (giggles) Oh yeah then call someone else.

D.V. - Wait I want to talk to you.

Mady- Well that's too bad then, bye.

D.V.- Don't hang up on me Mady.

(Mady pauses with a scared look on her face.)

Mady- How do you know my name?

D.V.- You told me it.

Mady- No I didn't.

D.V.- Yeah you did.

Mady- Listen I gotta go.

(She hangs up, and gets up and starts to walk down the stairs. Her phone rings she jumps in shock.)

Mady- Hello

D.V.- What happened, Mady?

Mady- Stop calling me.

D.V.- Why?

Mady- Just stop it o.k.

D.V.- Why you scared Ricky might be right?

Mady- (hesitates) What are you talking about?

(He hangs up on her. She hears something crash on the second floor. She looks up with a scared look on her face.)

Mady-(yelling) Is somebody up there…hello?

(She slowly starts to walk up the stairs and in to her room.)

Mady- Hello.

(She walks past her bed, and a hand grabs her by the foot and pulls her foot she falls and looks under the bed and sees ghost face under the bed.

Mady- What the…(yells)

(He starts trying to stab her she screams and tries to get to her feet but he starts to pull her towards him. She kicks him in the face and run out of the room. She starts to call Cam while she runs into the closet.)

Cam- (yelling from the phone) Hello.

Mady- (whispering) Cam help me

Cam- Mady I can't hear you!

(Mady sees the killers shadow move past the closet.)

Cam- I'm coming home.

Mady- Stay on the phone with me.

Cam- I can't hear you, bye

( Cam hangs up.)

Mady- No

(The door opens and Mady sees Ghost face standing in front of her. He grabs her and pulls her out she screams as he throws her on the floor and raises his knife above her head.  
Mady-(crying) Please don't hurt me.

( he starts to bring the knife down but she grabs his hands and stops him. She pulls him off of her and she runs to the balcony with the killer behind he. She closes the glass door behind her. He shoves his hand through the door and puts his body through the door and grabs her by the neck.)

Mady- (yelling) Help

( She hears a car and then sees Cams car driving down the street, the killer runs into the house, Mady falls to her knees and starts crying. Cam and Lizzie walk on the balcony.)

Cam- Mady, what happened?

Lizzie- I'll call the police.

(Cam walks to cam and hugs her.)

Cam- It's o.k.


	6. No idea

(Mady is sitting next to Cam at the police station. Mady is shaking with fear while Cam is trying to comfort her)

Cam- Darrel gonna come and ask you some questions. Do you have any idea who it is?

Mady- (whispering) I have no idea?

Cam- That's fine, cause their going to find him, so he won't be able t that again. (Mumbling) It's fine.

(Darrel comes over to them and sits in front of them.)

Darrel- O.k. Mady I'm gonna ask you some questions if that's alright with you.

Cam- I'm going to see if Lizzie is here yet.

(She gets up and leaves the room.)

Darrel- Mady, do you have any guesses on who did this?

Mady- No.

Darrel – Has anyone ever shown feelings of hatred to you?

Mady- Not that I know of.

Darrel- Is there any way I could contact your parents.

Mady- Umm, no my mom is out of the country.

Darrel- What about your dad?

Mady- (hesitates) He died about a year ago.

Darrel- Oh I'm sorry. Well tomorrow morning Im going to check on you if that's alright with you?

Mady- Yeah that's fine.

Darrel- O.k. just stay right here I'll be right back.

(He leaves. Scene goes to Cam waiting by the door, and Lizzie walking in.)

Lizzie- How is she doing?

Cam- How do you think she's feeling she was fucking attacked by a psycho killer.

Lizzie- Are they gonna let her leave tonight?

Cam- Yea I think so. Where's Jakob and Ricky?

Lizzie- Jakob is at work and they wont let him off, and I cant get a hold of Ricky.

Cam- Oh my god I can't believe this is happening.

Lizzie- Me neither I feel so bad for Mady, she never did anything wrong.

(Cam looks out the glass door and sees Sydney Cloud.)

Cam- Hey look.

Lizzie- That bitch never gives it a rest does she.

Cam- C'mon there letting out.


	7. Too Far

(Scene goes outside to where Sydney and her camera man are

waiting for Mady to come out.)

Sydney- Gosh, what the fuck is taking them so long.

Camera Man- The girl just got attacked by a killer, can't you just leave her alone.

Sydney- (turns to him with a pissed off face) How many years have you worked with me Michael?

Michael- Three years.

Sydney- Three years huh, well you should know by now that I don't give a rat's ass 'bout the

victims just as long as I get my story dammit. (Turns around.)

Michael- (Mocks her silently, shoots her the finger then turns it into a gun and pretends to shoot.)

(Mady, Cam and Lizzie walk out accompanied by Darrell.)

Sydney- Here they come, get the camera ready.

Michael- Already is.

(They rush to the crowd surrounding Mady pushing to the front.)

Sydney- (yelling to be heard over crowd) Mady what do you have to say about what happened tonight ?

Cam- Just leave her alone, she doesn't want to talk to you.

Sydney- It's my job and I'm not going to give up here.

Lizzie- Screw your job

Sydney- (to Mady) Your dad would've wanted it Mady.

(Mady turns and punches her, Sydney falls to the floor.)  
Sydney- My dad's dead.

Darrell- C'mon Mady

Lizzie-(to Sydney) You got punched good sweetie.

(They all get in the car, then it drives away)

Sydney- (slamming ground) Damn it!


	8. Slammed

(Darrell pulls up to a soriety house, the three girls get out.)

Mady- Bye Darrell.

Darrell- Are you going to be all right Mady?

Mady- Yeah I'll be alright.

Darrell- I'll be here in the morning to check up on you.

(Cam comes and grabs Mady.)

Cam- She'll be fine, she's not alone anymore.

Mady- Yeah, bye.

(He drives off, the girls go into the house.)

Lizzie- What a night

Mady- Where's everybody at?

Cam- Probably still partying it up.

Mady- Where are they when you need them?

Cam- Are you going to be okay?

Mady- I'm fine, god will everyone stop asking me that! (She runs upstairs to her room.)

Lizzie- Should we go up with her.

Cam- Nah, let her sleep it off.

Lizzie- After what happened I don't think she'll be able to sleep.

Cam- (dropping on couch) I don't think any of us will get sleep.

(Scenes goes to Darrell driving on a dark road talking on the phones)

Darrel- Yeah I just dropped them off. Yeah she seemed fine. Okay I'll see you in a little bit.

(He hangs up and keeps driving for a little bit until his car brakes down

he pulls over to the side of the road.)

Darrell- What a great place to break down.

(His phone rings. He looks at it and it says private caller. He answers it.)

Darrell- Hello

Ghost face- _What's wrong having car trouble?_

Darrell- Who is this?

Ghost face- _That really doesn't matter._

Darrell- Why you scared to admit your name to cop?

Ghost face- _I'm not the one scared._

Darrell- What makes you think I'm scared?

Ghost face- _Well I'd be scared if I was talking to a killer._

Darrell- Oh you're the Killer, then prove it,

Ghost face- _Whatever you say._

(The phone hangs up, Darrell hears a a loud screeching from the back of the car.

He turns and sees a dark figure duck behind the car. He locks door .

Darrell- (whispers) Fuck…fuck

(Darrell looks all around him trying to find the killer. When Darrell is looking out of his

left window Ghost face slams his hand through the window catching Darrell in the back.

Darrell yells in pain, he manages to unlock the door and get out of the car. He starts running with the killer close behind him. He gets like two feet away before the killer grabs him and throws him

to the ground. He gets on top of him raising his knife.)

Darrell- Why are you doing this?

(He doesn't answer he just stabs Darrell in the stomach. Darrell yells in pain.)

Darrell- (weak voice) You know you won't get away with this.

(Ghost face throws his knife to the ground and grabs Darrell by the hair

and starts slamming his head against the ground multiple times. Darrell

isn't able to scream. Shows Ghost face with blood splattering on his face.

Darrell dies after a few slams to the ground. Ghost face grabs his knife

and starts to walk away from Darrell's body.)


	9. Stab

(Scenes goes to a big warehouse store. Jakob is working behind the counter when Ricky comes in.)

Ricky- Hey man what's going on?

Jakob- What do you mean what's going on we've been trying to call you?

Ricky- Why? What happened?

Jakob- The killer attacked Mady.

Ricky- Is she okay?

Jakob- Yeah she's fine, I've been trying to get off work but the damn boss won't let me leave.

Ricky- Hey, I went to the video store and look what I found.

(Ricky puts down a DVD on the counter, Jakob picks it up and reads it.)

Jakob- Stab?

Ricky- Yeah it's based off the Sydney Prescott case.

Jakob- Oh c'mon you're still not on that.

Ricky- Listen just take it home and watch it. I guarantee your going to think the same thing too.

Jakob- Whatever man. But why would the killer try to copy another case, it's stupid.

Ricky- I don't know that's just how some people work, they want to be known for something.

Jakob- Yeah, I guess.

(Ricky looks around the store.)

Ricky- Man there's hardly anyone here.

Jakob- Yeah, I know, but the boss is being a dick and won't let anyone leave.

Ricky- sucks for you, but I gotta go.

Jakob- You should call Lizzie back, she probably thinking you're the killer if you keep ignoring her.

Ricky- It's not like I'm ignoring her on purpose it's , just that I don't have my phone with me.

Jakob- Not my business.

(Ricky leaves. Scene goes to Sydney and her camera man Micheal in their car.)

Sydney- God dammit , can't you drive any faster?

Micheal- Going as fast as I can.

Sydney- Can you believe it another murder.

Micheal- I know, sad right?

Sydney- Not for me, it's another story that I get to cover.

Micheal- Oh look we're here.

(They pull over to the side of the road. The street is covered with police cars, and other reporters. They get out of the car.)

Sydney- Is the camera ready?

Micheal- Not yet.

Sydney- Well hurry up.

Micheal- O.k. ready

Sydney- Hello this is, Sydney Lodge and I'm here on yet another crime scene. This time the victim is a police officer named, Darrel Blair. I am told that his head was slammed multiple times against the street til he died. Tune in tomorrow morning for more details.

Micheal- And done.

Sydney- Let's go Micheal.

(They get in the car. Scenes goes back to Jakob who is still at work. Lizzie walks in.)

Jakob- Hey, how's Mady doing.

Lizzie- I don't know she locked herself in her room. Cam stayed with her.

Jakob- Wish I could go see her.

Lizzie- Is the boss in?

Jakob- No he left like an hour ago.

Lizzie- Damn I wanted to see if I could get off tomorrow.

Jakob- I doubt it.

(She sees the movie on the counter and picks it up.)

Lizzie- What's this?

Jakob- Ricky brought it, it's based off the Sydney Prescott case.

Lizzie- You saw Ricky?

Jakob- Yeah he came by about an hour ago.

Lizzie- That dick, he never called me back.

Jakob- He said he didn't have his phone on him.

Lizzie- Did he say where he was going?

Jakob- Nope, sorry.

Lizzie- Well since the boss isn't here I guess I better go.

Jakob-See you tomorrow.

Lizzie- Later

(She leaves.)


	10. Logan's Thoughts

(It's morning and Mady and Cam are in their dorm. Mady is sitting on her bed while Cam is talking on the phone.)

Cam- …well they said that somebody was going to be here in the morning.

(Lizzie walks in.)

Lizzie- (to Mady) What's going on?

Mady- The police said they were going to send someone over here, but nobody showed up.

Lizzie- Oh, well how are you feeling.

Mady- Better . . . not great, but better.

Lizzie- That's good. Do you feel like going to class today?

Mady- No, not really.

Lizzie- Well I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you missed. I mean considering what happened last night.

(Cam hangs up the phone.)

Cam- Well, there not sending somebody after all.

Lizzie- Why not?

Cam- They said there's a lot of stuff going on at the station.

Mady- Why? What happened?

(Cam stops and hesitates.)

Cam- There was another murder last night.

Lizzie- When, after Mady?

Cam- Yeah.

Mady- Who?

Cam- What?

Mady- Who died?

Cam- (hesitates)

Mady- (frustrated) Who got killed?

Cam- (sighs) Darrel.

Mady- So, I guess it's official. He's killing because of me.

Lizzie- You don't know that, Mady.

Mady- (stands up) Think about first my teacher, then he attacks me and he kills the cop that helped me.

Cam- Mady. . .

Mady- No, don't you get it he's going to keep killing until he gets me.

Cam- Don't say that.

Mady- Why not? You know it's true.

(All the girls stay quiet)

Lizzie- I . . . I think we should be heading to class.

Cam- (standing up) Yeah, let's go.

(The two girls leave. Mady stays there on the verge of tears. The scene then goes to a classroom. Mady walks in and sees a woman she never met writing her name on the board. Everybody is already there, she sits down next too Logan.)

Mady- Hi, Logan.

Logan- Hi.

(It then gets quiet between the two girls.)

Logan- Not to be mean, but why aren't you sitting with your friends.

(Mady turns around and sees Ricky, Lizzie, Jakob, and Cam staring at her.)

Mady- I need to clear my head of some stuff.

Logan- About last night.

Mady- You know about that.

Logan- I think everybody does.

(Mady then notices that almost everybody is staring at her.)

Mady- Great.

Logan- I'm really sorry about what happened.

Mady- Why should you be sorry?

Logan- Just because you don't deserve it.

Mady- I don't think anybody deserves to be murdered.

Logan- Some people do.

Mady- Why do you say that?

Logan- I mean people who like hurt people purposely.

Mady- Even then . . .

Sub- Okay class, my name is Mrs. Jackson . . .


	11. Deadly Machinery

(Scene goes to Mady, Jakob, Cam and Lizzie sitting at a bench. Talking.)

Lizzie- What happened, Mady?

Mady- What do you mean?

Lizzie- Why didn't you sit us today?

Mady- I just needed to think about some stuff.

Cam- So you sat with Logan?

Mady- Yeah.

Jakob- What did she say?

Cam- I know, that must have been a real interesting conversation.

Mady- She's actually really nice. But kinda weird.

(Ricky comes and sits next to Lizzie.)

Ricky- We going to the party tonight, or what?

Mady- I think it's a little too early for that.

Jakob- We don't have to go if you don't want to.

Cam- But it could be really fun.

Mady- I don't know.

Cam- C'mon for me.

Mady- Are you going Lizzie?

Lizzie- I wish, but I have to work.

Ricky- What again?

Lizzie- Yeah, the boss isn't letting anybody leave or take off.

Jakob- What do you say, Mady? Want to go?

Mady- I guess.

Cam- So who's getting the beer.

Jakob- You are.

Cam- Why me?

Lizzie- You're the one with the fake i.d.

Cam- So does, Ricky.

Ricky- Not anymore.

Jakob- Why what happened to it.

Ricky- I got caught what else?

Lizzie- Man, I want to go.

Mady- Maybe if it's slow they'll let you off.

Lizzie- What time is it anyway?

Jakob- (takes out his phone) Almost five.

Lizzie- Shit I gotta go get ready.

Mady- Be careful tonight.

Lizzie- Yeah, ya'll too.

(She leaves. Scene goes to Lizzie at the warehouse, she's talking on the phone.)

Lizzie- I know there's like nobody here.

Girl- _You should just close up and leave._

Lizzie- I should right, but all I need is for him to come and see that the store's closed.

Girl-_ Are you scared?_

Lizzie- Why, because there's a killer on the loose?

Girl- _I mean you are in a big store all by yourself._

Lizzie- Nah, I think I'll be safe.

Girl- _Lizzie, I have to go I'll call you later._

Lizzie- Kay, bye.

(She hung up the phone. She looks around her seeing if there was anybody else in the store.)

Lizzie- (sighs) Oh my god, I can't believe I'm the only one working.

(She hears the door open. She looks and sees Ghostface walking towards the counter.)

Lizzie- I'm sorry sir, you can't wear costumes in here.

Ghostface- (keeps walking towards her.)

Lizzie- Listen dude, I'm not really in the mood.

Ghostface- (reaches the counter and shows her his knife.)

Lizzie- Is this suppose to be a joke.

Ghostface- (shakes his head slowly)

Lizzie- Oh, so you're the real killer.

Ghostface- (Nods, his head)

Lizzie- The silent ones really don't scare me, I'm more scared of the ones that talk. So if you really want to scare me I suggest you try a little bit harder.

Ghostface- (raises his knife and cuts her in the shoulder blade.)

(Blood starts coming out, she steps back and puts her hand over the cut.)

Lizzie- What the fuck?

(Ghostface starts to walk behind the counter, Lizzie is pushed against the corner. She looks around her trying to find a way out. Not finding an opening she jumps over the counter.)

Lizzie- Someone, help me, please.

(She turns around and sees Ghostface climbing over the counter. She starts to run through the aisles trying to confuse the killer. She runs and hides in between two boxes that are put up on a shelf. She doesn't hear the killer, but then the lights go out. She starts to cry.)

Lizzie- (whispering) Please, don't find me. Please.

(She hears a forklift starting up.)

Lizzie- What the fuck.

(She hears the beeping getting closer, until she sees it coming.)

Lizzie- Oh god, please, no.

(The points are at the length of her face, one of them coming straight toward her. She tries to move, but realizes she's stuck there. )

Lizzie- (yelling) Please. Stop, don't kill me.

(It's coming closer to her face. The other point cuts into the box next to her. She puts up her hand, but the point pushes it till it's against her face. The point starts to go through her hand. Lizzie is screaming at the pain. Then the point keeps going until it goes through Lizzie's head. Killing her almost instantly. Ghostface turns off the forklift, gets off of it and leaves the store.)

**A/N **

**In case some of you were confused the store that Jakob and Lizzie worked was suppose to be like an Home Depot or Sam's which ever one.**

**The "points" are the big medal things that carry the huge boxes, I just didn't know if they had a name.**

**And Lizzie was suppose to be stuck between two boxes and a shelf over her head.**

**Hope that cleared some things up.**


	12. Scared

(Scene goes to Mady and Cam in their dorm. Cam is doing her makeup, Mady is sitting on her bed.)

Cam- We don't have to go if you don't want to.

Mady- What makes you think I don't want to go?

Cam- Please, I see the look on your face.

Mady- It's not that I don't want to go, I'm just thinking.

Cam- About the killer?

Mady- Yeah.

Cam- You have nothing to worry about, safety in numbers.

Mady- Who do you think it is?

Cam- Just some sick fuck who has so many problem of his own he has to go to killing to relieve his stress.

Mady- I think its Sydney.

Cam- Really, Mady? Why do you jump to her when somebody dies?

Mady- What do you mean?

Cam- You did when your dad died.

Mady- That's because it's true.

Cam- Why would she kill your dad?

Mady- Money, what else?

Cam- (frustrated) Oh, right she stole him from your mother, they get married, she kills him and still ends up with shit at the end.

(Mady stays quiet still taken back by Cam's sudden rant. Cam sees the look on her face and feels a sense of guilt.)

Cam- I'm really sorry, I guess I'm just scared too.

Mady- (quiet, almost to herself) You're right.

Cam- what?

Mady- I said your right. I'm just overreacting.

Cam- it's fine, I think everybody's scared at this point.

(Jakob comes appears at the door.)

Jakob- Knock, knock.

Cam- Hey, what's up?

(He goes walks and sits on the bed next to Mady. He kisses her a kiss.)

Cam- (talking to herself) Awe, how cute. Kind of makes me want a boyfriend.

Jakob- (to Mady) How you feeling?

Mady- (smiles) Better, a whole lot better?

Jakob- That's good.

Cam- You know what, I still need to do my hair, ya'll go without me.

Mady- How are you going to get there?

Cam- I have a car.

Jakob- Then you have to pick up, Ricky.

Cam- Why me?

Jakob- Cause, he said he wanted to go to the store with you and make sure you picked the "good" beer.

Cam- I guess.

(Mady and Jakob get up.)

Mady- (to Cam) Be careful.

Cam- Yeah, yeah.

Mady- I'm serious.

Cam- Yeah, me too.

(They leave.)


	13. Kill Your Liver

(Scene cuts to Sydney and Mike, the camera guy, in their van. Mike is driving and Sydney is looking out the window as if trying to find something.)

Sydney- Look stop here.

(Mike pulls over. He looks out Sydney's window and sees a house with people starting to arrive.)

Mike- Why are we stopping here?

Sydney- Because, she's bound to be here.

Mike- Who?

Sydney-(frustrated) Mady.

Mike- The girl was attacked last night, what makes you think she's ready to come out.

Sydney- We can only hope, can't we and besides it's a party full of teenagers something is most likely going to happen.

Mike- so what we go in there and look for or interview people?

Sydney- No, we sit here and wait for her to come.

Mike- But, what is she's already in there?

Sydney- Please there's hardly anybody here which means that it's just beginning and I don't think she going to be the first on there.

Mike- Whatever.

(Scene goes to Cam driving, it's starting to get dark outside. She pulls over to a house and hunks her horn. She waits but nothing happens.)

Cam- (sighs) C'mon Ricky.

(She pulls out her cell phone and dials in a number. She waits for him to answer but he doesn't.)

Cam- Shit.

(She gets out of her car and walks up to the door. You can see Ghostface watching her from behind the bushes across the street. It's so unnoticeable it would take you a few times to see the movie before you actually notice it. She rings the doorbell, some guy answers it.)

Boy- Cam?

Cam- Yeah, is Ricky here?

Boy- No he left.

Cam- Are you serious?

Boy- Yeah he left like thirty minutes ago.

Cam- That little shit! This is why I don't do things for people.

Boy- Why you were supposed to pick him up?

Cam- Yeah, he told me too.

Boy- Well I'm sorry.

Cam- It's fine.

Boy- See you at the party.

Cam- Yeah, totally.

(She walks back to her car. Ghostface has already disappeared. She drives off. Scene goes back to Sydney and Mike, they're still in the van. There is already a lot of people at the house.)

Sydney- Come on I know she's coming.

Mike- What if she doesn't and we just wasted our time here.

Sydney- Shut up Mike.

(Just then a car pulls up to the house. Mady and Jakob get out of the car.)

Sydney- There she is quick get the camera.

Mike- Yep.

( They jump out of the van. Sydney runs up to Mady with Mike right behind her.)

Sydney- Mady, Mady can I have a word with you.

Mady- (mad) No!

Sydney- C'mon just real quick.

Mady- God, can't you just leave me alone?

Jakob- (to Mady) Come on, let's just go.

(They turn and start walking towards the door.)

Sydney- (persistent) Mady . . .

Jakob- (turns toward her) Just stop.

(Sydney doesn't say anything more. Scene cuts to Cam pulling up to a grocery. She walks in and gets a shopping cart. Walks to the aisle that has the beer. When she gets there she puts five twelve packs in the cart. She stands there debating whether or not to use her fake i.d. She looks and sees an older man staring at her.)

Cam- Can I help you?

Man- I was just wondering, how old you were?

(She stops to think if she should tell the man her real age.)

Cam- I'm twenty-one.

Man- I'm sorry, but you don't look twenty-one.

Cam- Really how old do I look?

Man- I thought you were still a teen.

Cam- Well I'm not.

(She turns and pushes the cart, trying to get away before he could ask her something else. She walks up to a checking out aisle and puts the cases on the counter. There is an older lady behind the counter.)

Lady- Can I see your i.d?

(Cam gives her the i.d that states she is twenty-one. The lady barely looks at it before giving it back. She starts ringing up the cases and puts them in the cart.)

Lady- What are you trying to do, kill your liver?

Cam- (laughs) Nah, just stuck buying for everybody.

Lady- O.k be careful tonight, what with the murders going on.

Cam- Kay, thanks.

(She leaves)


	14. Locked & Cracked

(Scene goes to the party, the house has a decent amount of people in it. Mady and Jakob are talking to Christina White and Timmy Wilde, two students.)

Christina- So are you having fun, Mady?

Mady- Yeah a lot more than I thought I would've.

Christina- That's good.

Timmy- Where's Cam and Ricky? Weren't they coming with you?

Jakob- Yeah, but Cam was taking too long, so she said she go pick up Ricky.

(Scene goes to Cam next to her car in front of the house. She grabs two cases of beers from the trunk and walks to the front door not bothering to close the trunk. She turns the doorknob, but the door doesn't open.)

Cam- (hollering) Guys, can someone open the door? C'mon, I brought the beer. Hello?

(She sets the cases down and starts to knock on the door, but nobody answers.)

Cam- (to self) Really, who locks the door during a party?

(She remembers that there is a garage in the back of the house. She walks to the back, leaving the cases on the floor. When she gets to the back, the automatic door is closed. But there is a wooden door right next to it. She tries that and it's unlocked, when she looks inside its black. She goes in anyway leaving the door open to let what little there is in. when she's about halfway through the garage the door shuts. Leaving her in the dark.)

Cam- Well, that's fucking great.

(She starts to feel her way through. Then she trips on a step, she gets up and feels a door. She starts feeling the wall for a light switch. When she finds it she flicks it on causing the light to come on and the automatic door to go up. You see the killer right behind Cam, but she doesn't notice until he stabs her in the back. She screams out in pain and turns around to see him staring back at her. She screams another time and tries to open the door before realizing its locked. She starts to bang on the door frantically.)

Cam- Please someone help.

(Ghostface raises his knife and stabs the door next to her head. She screams and starts to run to the open garage door, Ghost face run after her and pulls her to the floor. He gets on top of her and stabs her in the stomach. She knees him and tries to crawl away, she manages to get under the garage door before he gets back on top of her and head butts her. She goes in to a daze unable to see clearly. Ghostface takes this opportunity to stand up and grab the garage door, he pulls it down with al his strength. The door lands on her neck cracking it. Ghostface takes a look at his work and runs out the door leading to the now dark sky.)


	15. Side Tracked

**OS= off screen**

(Scene goes back to Mady and Jakob back and the house when they hear people start cheering.)

Ricky- (os) Got the beer.

(Everybody cheers again. Mady and Jakob walk to the kitchen where Ricky is putting the cases in the fridge.)

Mady- Ricky, where's Cam?

Ricky- I don't know.

Jakob- Well, didn't she pick you up?

Ricky- She was taking too long so I left. Her car's here.

Mady- what do you mean her cars here?

Ricky- it's parked outside, where do you think I got the beer from?

Mady- Oh my god.

Jakob- I'm sure she's fine, Mady?

(She runs out the front door with Jakob and Ricky right behind her. She sees Cam's car with the trunk still open.)

Mady- Where is she?

Jakob- Mady, I don't know.

(Scene goes to Sydney and Mike driving on dark road. They're the only one on the road.)

Mike- Where are we going, now?

Sydney- I don't know, just keep driving.

Mike- I guess.

Sydney- God, that couldn't have gone any worse.

Mike- I told you, she wouldn't want to talk to you.

Sydney- Shut up. I getting real tired of your damn comments.

Mike- I was just telling you.

Sydney – Well, nobody asked.

(They both get quiet. Sydney looks at the road and sees Ghost-face run in the middle of the street. Sydney screams and grabs the wheel from Mike causing the car to swerve off the road and go into the woods that surround them. The car is flipping down the hill and finally lands on the driver's side. Sydney is still somehow conscious and cut up from where the window had shattered. She looks at Mike who's face is covered in blood, already dead. She screams, and quickly unbuckles herself and crawls out the window shield.)


	16. Left Behind

(Scene goes back to Mady, Jakob and Ricky still standing outside. Mady is on the verge of tears.)

Mady- What are we going to do.

Jakob- Why don't we go get help.

Ricky- Yeah you both go get help, I'll stay here.

Mady- Don't you even care that she could be hurt?

Ricky- Nothing happened to her.

Jakob- Then why is her car here, but she's nowhere to be found?

Ricky- Maybe she's in the house and you just didn't see her.

Mady- No, I know something happened.

Ricky- Why are you being so negative. . . both of you?

Mady- We're not being negative. It's just after what's been going, you have to wonder.

Ricky- Whatever go get help, but she's fine.

(He walks back inside, Mady and Jakob get in the car and drive off, soon they're on the same road Sydney and Mike were on.)

Jakob- Why don't you try calling her?

(Mady pulls out her cell phone and dials Cam's number. She waits a little bit.)

Cam- _Hey it's cam, sorry I can't come to the phone, ple . . ._

(Mady hangs up the phone.)

Mady- (sighs) No luck.

Jakob- What about Lizzie?

Mady- She's at work, I don't think she'll answer.

Jakob- Yeah, you're probably right.

(Then they see Sydney run in front of the car. Jakob- immediately slams on the break while Sydney ducks scared she might get hit. Once she knew she was safe she ran to the driver's window. Jakob rolled down his window.)

Sydney- Please you got to help me.

Jakob- What happened?

Sydney- (bursting into tears) Mike . . . he's dead.

Mady- How'd you get out here.

Sydney- We were driving and he ran into the road and we swerved.

Mady- Get in, we were just going for help.

Sydney- Why, what happened?

Mady- We think something happened to our friend.

Jakob- What about Ricky?

Mady- What about him?

Jakob- Now that we know for sure the killer's out there, should we go get him.

Mady- Yeah go.

(Jakob turns around. Scene goes to the party. The house is almost empty where people were leaving. Ricky is one of the few who are still there, he's talking to a group of people.)

Girl #1- So where did they go?

Ricky- They said they were going for help. I don't know why, I think Mady just being a paranoid little bitch.

Boy #1- She was attacked and almost killed.

Ricky- Yeah but she wasn't.

Girl #2- God you are such an asshole, I swear.

Ricky- Why cause I'm being honest.

Girl #2- There's a difference from the two.

(One of the boys cell phone rings, he answers it, but nobody pays much attention.)

Ricky- Whatever she's still overreacting.

(Boy #2 hangs up.)

Boy#2- Party moving to Phi Mu.

Girl #1- So we're going over there?

Boy #2- Yep.

Boy #1- What about the beer?

Ricky- Ya'll guys go, I'll take it.

Girl #2- Sweet, let's go.

(The group of people leaves, leaving Ricky there alone. He goes to the refrigerator and grabs the cases that people brought and left. While he's getting ready to leave he hears footsteps above him.)

Ricky- (hollering) Hello, who's there?

(There is no reply just more footsteps. He walks to the steps, and waits. He doesn't hear anything so he starts to walk up them.)

Ricky- Hello . . .

(He is now on the top level, looking to see if anybody was up there. He's about halfway down the hall when Ghost-face runs out of a room and tackles Ricky to the floor.)

Ricky- What the fuck . . .

(It takes Ricky a few moments to realize what's going on. When he finally notices he pushes the killer off of him and starts to run down the hall. The killer catches him and holds him over the stair case. He raises his knife and starts to swing with. Ricky is able to catch his hand before he gets cut. They are both fighting over the knife, it gets crazy till they both end up falling off the staircase and land on the first floor. They both seem unconscious till Ricky opens his eyes, he looks at Ghost-face unable to tell if he's awake or not. Not really caring he starts to crawl away from him.)

Ricky- (out of breathe) Holy shit.

(He suddenly feels somebody grab his ankle, and pull him. The killer then gets on top of him and raises his knife. Ricky tries to fight back, but he is too weak to do anything. Ghost-face slices his neck, blood starts gushing from the cut.)


	17. Author Notes

**Hey guys it's SCRE4M Generations yes I changed my name and that's because I think it's more fitting with the story's I'm gonna write. I told all of you that I was going to do a clear up chapter towards the end of the story so here it is. Ill go chapter to chapter if I made any mistakes' through them.**

**Chapter 1: Kloe**

**1st off I know that's not how you spell Chloe I just like spelling names differently than the normal way.**

**Kloe was suppose to be in the same soriety as Mady, Cam, and Lizzie.**

**The girl on the phone with her, Amy, was in the house across the street from Kloe, that's how she saw the killer go in there.**

**I know it says PRIVATE CALLER instead of Scream: The New Generation, and that's because when I first put the story up that was the name before I ended up changing it.**

**I don't like the ending to this chapter I know it sucks, but I just really needed a way to put in the gang.**

**Chapter 2 Crime Scene**

**This is not my favorite chapter, it's the worse one in the story, and that's my fault because I had really bad writer's block when typed this.**

**The gang already knew Darrel from before, probably when Mady's dad died.**

**1****st**** off Sydney's name. I know the name Sydney is from the movies, but stupid me totally forgot and used the name in here. When I was writing this it didn't cross my mind that it's the most important name in the franchise so once again my bad.**

**It's not Sydney Cloud lol. I don't like thinking of last names, it's probably why I never put them in. But I did change it to Sydney Lodge, sucking last name but it's better than cloud.**

**Sorry who had to read this chapter, I didn't even want to write it but at thos point I didn't even know where I was going with this story.**

**Chapter 3 It Kills To Be A Teacher**

**This is for the first chapter too. D.V stands for distorted voice, I think that's really important to know.**

**That's it, I think, but if you have any questions just ask I'll be glad to answer.**

**Chapter 4 Interviews**

**I don't see anything wrong with this accept that it's really short and the interview is really short, but please tell me if you see anything wrong.**

**Chapter 5 The Attempt**

**I kinda like this chapter because it brings up that the killer is trying to copy Billy and Stu in some sorts of ways.**

**Don't really see anything wrong.**

**Chapter 6 No Idea**

**It's not Sydney Cloud it's Lodge.**

**Chapter 7 Too Far**

**O.k. I kind of copied Scream in this chapter with the punch, so that's my fault again.**

**Chapter 8 Slammed**

**If the words are **_**italicized **_**it means it's coming from the phone.**

**Chapter 9 Stab**

**The reason I called this chapter Stab is because it talks about the movie.**

**The store or factory whatever you want to call it is the same place that Lizzie died in later. Just incase one of you didn't get that.**

**Chapter 10 Logan's Thoughts**

**The classroom is the same classroom that Dr. Garza died in, that's why there is a substitute.**

**When I added this chapter my main goal was to get to know Logan more and how she feels.**

**Chapter 11 Deadly Machinery**

**I know it's a little weird that nobody was in the store when the killer goes in, but oh well.**

**Chapter 12 Scared**

**This chapter is just in there to show what happened to Mady's dad, and that there was a thing between him and Sydney.**

**Chapter 14 Locked and Cracked**

**This chapter may be a little confusing just because of the setting but I liked it just because it proves that the killer is copying the movie Stab.**

**That's about it I don't really see anything wrong with the chapters left, so thank you for reading this and the story in general. I'm almost done with, but I should just tell you that my internet has been screwing up so I wont be able to put up the last few chapters as quick as I like to, but ill try to put it up when I get the chance. So Thanks. – SCRE4M Generations.**


	18. Revealed

(Jakob, Mady and Sidney pull up to the house.)

Mady- Crap, everybody left.

Jakob- No his car's here.

Sydney- That doesn't mean anything.

Jakob- I'm going to go see if he's in there.

Sydney- No, are you crazy the killer might be in there.

Jakob- What if something happens to, Ricky?

Mady- Be careful.

Jakob- I will.

(He gets out of the car, and goes in the house leaving Mady and Sydney in the car.)

Sydney- God, are you crazy? How could let him go in like that alone?

Mady- I don't know.

Sydney- If it was my boyfriend I would at least try to beg him not to go.

Mady- (raising her voice) Will you shut the fuck up. You don't think I know what could happen to him or what could've happened to my friends. I don't need you bitching from the backseat.

(Sydney gets quiet, dumbfounded by Mady's sudden rant.)

Mady- I'm going in.

Sydney- What the house, are you crazy?

Mady- Maybe.

(She gets out and starts walking towards the door.)

Sydney- Oh my god.

(She gets out too and runs to Mady staying close behind her.)

Mady- What, you decided to follow the crazy girl?

Sydney- Well I wasn't going to wait in the car alone.

(They get to door and pause before going in.)

Mady- Are you ready?

Sydney- No.

Mady- Good, let's go.

(She opens the door and walks in Sydney is hesitant before finally getting the courage to go in. The girls look around the room. The killer had moved Ricky's body from the floor and probably hid it somewhere.)

Sydney- I don't see anything.

Mady- Yeah, me neither.

Sydney- Is that bad?

Mady- Yes. (yells out) Jakob, where are you?

(Sydney jumps, not expecting it.)

Sydney- Jesus Christ, you scared me.

Mady- I'm gonna look upstairs, you stay down here.

Sydney- By myself?

(Mady ignores her and runs upstairs. Sydney looks around the room with a terrified look on her face.)

Sydney- Hello?

(She begins to walk to the kitchen. Before she is able to walk in The killer steps out from behind the wall. Sydney yells at the top her lungs. Ghost face punches Sydney in the, knocking her out. Mady runs down stairs and into the kitchen. The killer is nowhere in sight, but she does see Sydney laying on the floor0

Mady- Sydney . . .

(She bends over her and checks to see if she has a pulse. When she finds it she stands up and looks around.)

Mady- Where are you damn it? I know you're here, just show yourself mother fucker.

(Ghost face comes out of the pantry and starts to run toward Mady, she falls to her hands and knees causing Ghost face to trip over her. She quickly gets up and runs to the nearest door, which is the garage door. In the garage it's pitch black, she quickly feels for a light switch. When she finds it and turns the light on she sees Ricky's body laying on the floor in front of her. She screams and pushes herself against the door. She looks around the room and sees Cam still the same way she died. She starts to cry hysterically and falls to the floor.)

Mady- No . . . Cam?

(She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulls it and sees that it says PRIVATE CALLER on it. She answers it any way, knowing that it's the killer.)

Mady- (sobbing) Hello?

Killer- (still disguised) _What's wrong, Mady? Did you find your friends?_

Mady- Who is this?

Killer- _Come out of the garage and see for yourself._

Mady- No.

Killer-_ C'mon your boyfriends waiting for you._

Mady- NO!

Killer- _Yes._

(Mady closes her phone and slowly gets to her feet, opening the door revealing the killer standing there.)


	19. The New Generation

(It took all her guts not to run. Ghost face didn't do anything; he just stood there at her.)

Mady- (sobbing) Who are you?

(She waited for an answer but he didn't do anything.)

Mady- (yelling) Who the fuck are you damn it, just show me who you are.

(Slowly Ghost face raises his hand up to the mask grabbing the bottom of it. Fear starts to build up in Mady, not really sure if she wants to see the guy who killed all her friends. Ghost face pulls off the mask.)

Logan- Surprise, Mady.

(Mady is taken back and unable to speak.)

Logan- (laughs) What's wrong, didn't think I could do it?

Mady- (shocked) Why?

Logan- You should know why.

Mady- (quiet) I don't.

Logan- (voice getting evil) What did you say, I couldn't hear you?

Mady- (yelling) I don't know!

Logan- Of course you don't because your Mady and Mady wouldn't do anything to harm anybody. Right?

Mady- What are you talking about?

Logan- Don't play that shit with me, you and your friends fucked up my college experience, I thought that I should do the same for ya'll.

Mady- Your fucking psycho!

Logan- Maybe, but that's fine for me. Want to know why?

Mady- No.

Logan- Well I'm gonna tell you anyways. It's fine for me because I may be crazy but I won't be dead.

Mady- God do you know how stupid you sound killing people because you got fucking bullied.

Logan- You don't know what you did to me. . .

Mady- (yelling again) I didn't do shit to you in fact I'm the only one you actually felt bad for you, stupid bitch!

Logan- Bullshit!

(Just then the lights in the house go off. Mady sees this as an opportunity to get away, she runs feeling the walls, she tries to find the front door, but finds the stairs first. She runs up them tripping over a few, when she gets to the top she takes out her cell phone and slips into to the bathroom, slumping into the farthest corner and dials 911. A girl answers the phone.)

Woman- _911 what is your problem?_

Mady- (whispering) Please, somebody's trying to kill me.

Woman- _Where are you located miss?_

Mady- Ughh. . .

(Mady tries to remember the address.)

Mady- 927 Morrison Street.

Woman- _O.k. we'll be there as soon as possible._

Mady- Please hurry.

(The woman had already hung up, Mady stands up and uses the light from her cell phone to look around the bathroom. When she looks at the shower the curtain is slightly open. She moves towards it slowly reaching out for the curtain. She stops before pulling it open second guessing herself. She finally opens it and shines the light to the floor walking backwards when she saw Jakob laying there dead. She holds in a scream she bumps into somebody and screams.)

Sydney- Shhh, it's just me.

Mady- Sydney?

Sydney- Yeah

(They hear Logan coming up the stairs)

Logan- (o.s.) Mady, where are you? I heard you scream.

Sydney- C'mon we have to hide .

Mady- Wait did you . . .

Sydney- Turn the electricity off, yeah. Now come on.

(She grabs Mady by the hand and pulls her to a hall closet. Logan comes to the top of the stairs.)

Logan- (teasingly) Mady where are you? C'mon I just want to ask you something.

(She hears a cell phone ring from the bathroom, she walks in there and finds out the ringing is coming from Jakob's pocket. She slowly reaches down and takes it out, when she looks at the caller i.d. it says MADY on it. She answers it.)

Logan- Where are you!

(She walks out of the restroom.)

Mady- Hey Logan, what's your favorite movie?

(Mady burst out of the closet grabbing Logan, they both stumble back falling down the stairs. When they land on the bottom the knife comes out of Logan's hands and slides across the floor. All the lights turn back on. Mady gets on top of Logan.)

Mady- mines the one where the killer gets her ass handed to her!

(She punches Logan. Sydney comes to the top of the stairs.)

Sydney- Oh my god.

Mady- Get the knife

Sydney- Where is it?

Mady- (raising her voice) Hurry?

(Sydney scans the bottom floor, when she sees the knife she runs to the bottom. Logan knees Mady in the gut, knocking her off. Logan grabs Sydney ankle as she runs by tripping her. Sydney screams but quickly reacts by kicking Logan in the head with her heel, she grabs the knife. Logan gets to he hands knees ready to attack Sydney, but Mady by her hair and pulls her to her back. Sydney gets on top of Logan and raises the knife, she starts to put the knife down, but Logan grabs her hands before it could hit her. Sydney starts to scream and freezes unable to fight her for the knife. Mady grabs the knife from Sydney's hands and pushes her off of Logan, taking her place. The anger takes over Mady and starts to stab Logan unable to stop. Stabbing between every word.)

Mady- Die . . . mother . . . fucker . . . die . . .

(She keeps stabbing. Blood is pouring out of Logan's mouth, tears streaming down her face, she coughs up more blood and dies. Mady doesn't notice nor does she care she doesn't stop.

Sydney- Mady . . . Mady stop, she dead.

(Mady stops she has blood splattered all over her, she drops the blood soaked knife to the floor and sits on the floor and puts her head between her knees and starts to cry hysterically.)

Sydney- (thinking aloud) Whoa, this was like a new generation to the Sydney Prescott case

(Mady raises her head, tear streaks on her face

Mady- I guess I made my own movie . . .

(Just then the police come in, late as always)

**Well that's it. Thanks for reading hope you liked the ending. Look out for the second one ill be putting that up really, but go to my profile to see the plot and plans I have for it. Please comment and tell me what you think. Thanx- SCRE4M Generations**


End file.
